From This Moment On
by shinystar90
Summary: Sophies Post 7.22 Rory faces the aftermath of her decisions.
1. I Left My Heart in San Francisco

**From This Moment On**

It sort of continues where 7.22 left off. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1 – I left my heart in San Fransisco**

She knew it could happen, she knew there was a possibility for her to be here. The thing was that she didn't know it would come this fast, this soon.

San Francisco.

It was where he lived, where he worked, where he slept, where he ate, where he did all the things she loved about him. And perhaps this was also the place where he had moved on.

Ever since they had broken up, Rory had no contact with Logan in any way.  
When she had spoken with her grandmother over the phone, she had mentioned Logan, or more specifically her grandmother had spoken with Shira who was raving about how well Logan was doing in San Francisco, how he had gotten settled and enjoyed his job.

Her grandmother had apologized for bringing up the subject, but also told her that she thought that most likely she would have liked to known how Logan was fairing. She hadn't pried for more information about Logan, and why she had said no to his proposal. Her grandmother didn't even wonder when at graduation Logan walked away from her. Everyone knew the answer and knew it was already difficult enough for her to deal with. She appreciated the sentiments and the sympathy, but she wasn't sure if she was deserving of it.

By know she still hadn't figured out who was to blame for the break up.

Was it Logan who was at fault? At first the thought had come to mind, why didn't he give their relationship a chance? They had given the long distance relationship thing a try a few months earlier, and that worked out. It had worked out perfectly. They had even come out stronger because of it. The thought that giving her an ultimatum was a bad decision had also come to mind. Why had he done that? An ultimatum?

But now she had to admit that by now she was doubting that thought badly, the thought to blame Logan. She had to admit that partially blame also lay with her, with the both of them.

It wasn't like she regretted saying no, a lot of doors remained open, a lot of opportunities lay there, waiting to be taken. It had lead to the opportunity to follow Barack Obama throughout the country, a wonderful opportunity for a starting journalist like herself. If she had gone to California she probably wouldn't have gotten this opportunity, perhaps it wouldn't even have been offered to her. There was the fact though that at the time of her saying 'no' there was no offer there, but going with Logan to San Francisco, that would have changed a lot of things. It would have closed a lot of doors, a lot of great opportunities. Sure, there were fantastic papers there, she had even submitted a few resumes at those papers, but the fact was that if she had gone to California, it also meant that it would become her home.

She knew that Logan had no intention to hold her back, but had she gone with him to San Francisco, she could have never taken this opportunity, or any other big opportunity for that matter. Because engaging yourself to a man, to Logan, it would also mean that you would have to build a future together. Not that they weren't already doing that during their relationship, but when you get engaged it obviously leads to marriage and in a few years starting to have a family. Things she would have loved to share with Logan, things she had dreamt of sharing with Logan. But getting engaged, getting married, also meant creating a stabile environment, or at least the start of a stabil environment. She didn't want to limit herself to only one place, she had always wanted to travel the world as a journalist, to see things, to write about that and to just enjoy the world as it was. She knew that Logan was also aware of this, she had mentioned it often and they had discussed it. Apparently reality and discussing the possibility at that time were two different things, often things seemed better in their minds at that time, then when reality kicked in and things took a turn.

But on the other hand, the no also meant that the relationship was over, a two year long relationship that had grown deeply over the years. She hadn't expected that when she first said no to his offer, his proposal, their relationship would also end. She thought that they could continue their relationship, even if it were long distance.

She could understand his ultimatum and reasonings to some level though, going back to long distance would be a step back. They had moved on from the long distance relationship, especially when he returned to New York and she was in New Haven, it had worked. The distance between them was much shorter and it became much easier to see each other, but the distance between her staying at the east coast, and him in California, was again a big distance. They would fall back into the London period, despite that the distance was still smaller when compared to London, but they would take a step back. Logan was right about that.

He was also right that their relationship had to move forward, she had graduated, he had a new job, they both had a new start in their life, and together they had to take the next step. But marriage, that wasn't a step she was ready for.

It had hurt her deeply to turn him down, but for some reason she also didn't quite understand why he had planned everything without telling her, such big decisions about their life. He should have told her, especially since he had told her a few weeks earlier that he would factor her in, and that he'd follow her around. Then again, the situation had changed slightly when Logan found a job, but they had never discussed what would happen if Logan found a job before she would. Apparently their communication wasn't that great yet.

The bottom line though was that she missed him. Period.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted her thoughts, Rory looked up from her seat in the bus. The bus that would take her San Francisco.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit here?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Rory smiled as she removed her bag from the seat next to her. The woman sat down and grabbed her laptop, but not before Rory noticed the huge diamond ring on her finger. "Congratulations."

The woman send her a confused look.

"You have a beautiful ring on your finger, I figured you got engaged," Rory smiled.

"Oh yes, thank you. My fiancee asked me about a month ago," the woman.

"And you said yes," Rory sighed and the woman nodded. "Is he a journalist as well? Because you travel a lot, you must miss him."

"He owns his own restaurant, he's bound to stay in Boston," the woman replied sadly.

"Wow, it must be hard to have a relationship like that," Rory commented.

"It's not that difficult. It's as difficult as you make it out to be. We talk to each other over the phone a lot, and I manage to make a trip to Boston sometimes if I have the time," the woman replied. "We manage to get through it. And there's always the holidays." And she turned back to her laptop.

It was funny how remarkable this situation was. This woman was managing to make it work.

The situation was different though, since they were able to make a long distance relationship work and both were open to that idea.

A few hours later they finally arrived in San Francisco, all the reporters had two days off since there was no campaign trail this weekend. So Rory decided on calling her mother, something she did about 2 or 3 times a week, and if she didn't call, it was her mother who would call.

"Hey mom," Rory said somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I've arrived in San Francisco," Rory said as she remained on the street, in front of her hotel where she would be staying the next few days.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai sympathized.

"It's okay. It's just painful. Knowing he's around here somewhere, it just still hurts. I thought the pain would go away, slowly and painfully. But it's still the same," Rory sighed.

"It will be less painful hun. One day," Lorelai offered some comforting words.

"That's what you told me a month ago as well," Rory told her mother.

"Sometimes I'm wrong kid. It happens,' Lorelai slightly joked, and a small chuckle came from Rory.

"It's just that during my day off today and tomorrow I might just run into him. I know that San Francisco is big, but there's the chance you know. And often things like that happen when you least want it to, and right now I can't face him. It would hurt, be painful, be awkward and just plain uncomfortable on many levels. Or maybe I'm just being worked up about nothing," Rory rambled.

"It could happen," Lorelai said softly. "So how else are things down there?"

"It's pretty here. Sun is shining brightly, lots of people on the streets," Rory summed.

"That's San Francisco for you," Lorelai replied dryly.

"And music is playing loudly at a cafe across the street," Rory commented sadly. "They play 'I'm walking on Sunshine'"

"Seems to fit the weather," Lorelai joked lamely.

"Paris sang that," Rory commented sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent that from happening. The things that Paris can do is simply astounding," Lorelai remarked.

"Paris sang that when she and Doyle got together during our second year at Yale. When she sang that song she talked about how we both found our men and then Logan came by," Rory told her mother. "Isn't it silly how the most silliest things can remind you of somebody, or certain situations."

"I'm sorry kid. Today I'm incapable of cheering you up, and I'm totally lacking on jokes. I blame Michel who put decaf in the coffeemaker at the Inn," Lorelai said.

"Decaf. How dare he!" Rory replied.

"It's like giving sugar to a diabetic," Lorelai commented. "Dangerous."

Rory stiffled a small laugh. "Speaking of coffee, I could use some. I'll talk to you later mom."

"Sure thing hun. Bye."

The line went dead and Rory put her phone away, and headed to the small coffee kiosk at the other side of the street. She could definitely need some right now.

She ordered her coffee and turned around when she came face to face with the person she had wanted to avoid at all costs while she was here.

"Rory?" Logan's voice rang through her head.

Time to face the music.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Sorry for the cheesy ending, but they just had to run into each other.

Read and review please!


	2. Something To Talk About

**Chapter ****2 – Something To Talk About**

"Rory?" Logan's voice rang through her head.

"Logan," Rory said in response, so soft that it could hardly be heard.

"I should go, I have a meeting," Logan lied as he took a turn, and headed out the coffee kiosk, leaving an astonished Rory behind.

It wasn't like he expected her to be here, in San Francisco. The thought had come to mind, he had dreamt of the fact that Rory would be on his doorstep, saying that she would marry him and come to live with him in San Francisco. Everytime he woke up, he was saddened by the fact that it was just a dream.

Rory sighed as she saw him leave, walk out of her life once again, this time she had to clear some stuff up though. She didn't want to see him at first, but now that she had, she needed to talk to him.

"Logan, please stop!" Rory said as she ran after him, into the streets of San Francisco.

"Don't Rory, please don't," Logan told her as he continued walking away from her.

"I want to talk to you," Rory told him.

"Here? In the middle of the streets?" Logan wondered as he faced her, and he couldn't help but still be amazed at her beauty, her beautiful blue pleading eyes.

"No, not here. Somewhere," Rory suggested, and she could see Logan sigh.

"What are you doing here anyhow?"

"I'm here because of work," Rory said softly. "I'm following Barack Obama on his campaign trail."

"Good for you," Logan said, as he made another attempt at walking away. This just hurted him too much.

"Please don't walk away Logan, not again. I just want to talk," Rory said as she took one step forward, one step closer to him.

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us'," Logan harshly told her, and Rory choked back a tear.

"There could be an us," Rory informed him. "I want there to be an us. I miss you."

She watched him, as she took another step closer, he didn't step back, he wasn't walking away. She could see that he was thinking about what she said.

"So can we please talk?" Rory pleaded.

"I have a business meeting," Logan lied again, using the same excuse he had used a minute earlier, but he couldn't meet her eyes, afraid of what she would see in them.

"No you don't," Rory said instantly.

"How do you know?" Logan said somewhat harsly, something he hadn't intended on doing.

"It's Saturday," Rory explained. "You hate working on weekends, you always try to avoid that. You always have."

"Things change," Logan replied sadly.

"They do," Rory confirmed. "But I don't see that part of you changing anytime soon. And atop of that, you refuse to look me in the eyes. You can't look at me in the eyes and tell me you have a meeting, because you know I would see right through that."

Logan sighed, he knew she was right. Why did she have to know him so well?

"So I'm begging you, even if I have to drop on my knees and kiss the ground you walk on," Rory said, which caused Logan to smile slightly, for just a second. "Can we please talk?"

Logan sighed. "Okay."

"Okay," Rory smiled, before remembering she had no idea where they could go. "You know a place where we could talk?"

Logan smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

Rory smiled back at him and walked next to him, and for a minute Logan was tempted to put his hand on her back, like he always had done, but he stopped himself before actually doing it.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, an uncomfortable one at that, they reached a small café and they both took a seat at a nearby table.

Logan sighed again. "So you wanted to talk."

"I do," Rory said and took a deep breath. "I don't really know where to start."

"At the beginning perhaps," Logan suggested with a small smile.

Rory smiled in return. "I miss you, that's the bottom line of whatever I'm about to spurt out, I miss you. I miss waking up next to you, calling with you, seeing you, touching you. I miss all of that. I know that I hurt you when I said no, and a part of me regrets saying no. The other part of me doesn't regret saying 'no' because it wouldn't have given me this great opportunity. The chance to follow Barack Obama around the country is a huge opportunity, and I don't want to miss that either. Which is why I'm torn. I want you and I want this job as well."

"I want you to have both," Logan interrupted. "A good career and the life you want, with somebody you love."

"With you," Rory told him. "But I also want to know that I understand what you meant by us taking a step back, because it would be. But breaking up is a fatal step back, a step that wouldn't allow us to move forward anymore. And I want to move forward with you, I want to take the next step, but just not right now. But we could make it work, I know we can, I met a woman on the bus today and she is making it work. It can happen. We would see each other on holidays and.."

Logan listened carefully to what she told him, but interrupted her. "You would also like to see Lorelai on those days, or your grandparents or your friends. It would never work Rory. The idea of doing long distance again, well it's a nice idea, but that's all it is. A good idea."

"I know that we can make it work," Rory said, tears slightly forming in her eyes.

"Not if you're travelling the country and I'm making long days at the company," Logan said sadly.

"So you really don't want to give this a chance anymore?" Rory wondered.

"I know I was wrong, partially, when I had everything planned here and didn't tell you about the job I got here and the house," Logan explained.

"With the advocado tree," Rory added.

"Yeah, but this job was a great opportunity for me, and I wanted you here with me. To start a life together here," Logan continued to explain. "You could have gotten a job here."

"I know. I applied for several jobs here, but I know it sounds selfish, and maybe it is, but it would limit my choice. I maybe never would have gotten this offer, I wouldn't have had the chance to travel the country like I am now, something I've always wanted." Rory explained as well. "I need you to understand that."

"I do understand that. I'm just hurt that you chose a job over me," Logan said as he looked into her eyes, and she could see the hurt in his.

"I didn't plan on doing that and I'm sorry for that," Rory apologized. "But you gave me an ultimatum. You or the possibility of doing what I wanted, my way. You told me that you'd factor me in, and somehow I had held onto that, taken that into consideration and I knew that you would follow me. But then I got rejected, you got a job, and things changed. We never discussed those changes and how it would affect us. You asked me to marry you, you had our whole life planned at the place where you would work. To me it was kind of conflicting, and at that time I felt like I made the right choice."

"At that time?" Logan wondered.

"Traveling with all kinds of strangers is lonely. More lonely then I thought it would be. Sure you meet some reporters, they act nice but the first second you say nothing, they go back to work. That's all there is, work," Rory explained. "I just thought it would be different to travel the country you know."

"You thought everyone would be as excited as you," Logan added.

"Well kind of yes," Rory agreed. "It's not that I don't love doing this, after all I'm doing this because of my career, not to gain friendships. But I do miss home, my mother, you."

Logan sighed. "I don't know what to say to all of this Rory. You have no idea how much it hates to me see that you're lonely, how much I have to fight myself for not kissing you. But I have to, because if I don't I wouldn't be able to think straight anymore. At the time of the proposal I didn't understand your reasons, but as time went by, I began to understand. Travelling the world is what you've always wanted, and it's what you deserve if it makes you happy. Me giving you an ultimatum wasn't my smartest move, maybe not the typical thing of me to do. But us doing long distance again, I still feel like it wouldn't work out, especially now if you have this job, this opportunity."

A silence ensued and there was another sense of discomfort at the table.

"I do miss you though," Logan told her with a smile. "A lot."

"I wish there was an easy solution to all of this," Rory told him.

"You have no idea how much I wish that as well," Logan agreed. "I have to go."

"Owh.. okay," Rory said saddened. "I'm glad we cleared a few things out."

"Me too," Logan responded as he stood up and faced her once more, and he wasn't sure if he would regret this offer or not. "If you ever feel like talking, you can always talk to me. We were always good at that."

"We were," Rory agreed. "Thank you."

"No problem," Logan smiled. "Bye Rory."

"Bye," Rory sighed as Logan headed out the small café.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Gosh, I love all the reviews.. Didn't expect to get this many after only a first chapter. Glad you guys all liked it, and the idea. ;)  
Just to assure everyone, it is a Sophies/Rogan story! But it maybe a bit angsty along the way.

Sorry for the somewhat short chapter. I don't want to rush too many things into 1 chapter.


	3. A State of Mind

**Chapter ****3 – ****A State of Mind**

"Welcome to the house of 1000 corpses, how can I be of service?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hey mom," Rory replied.

"Hey hun. How is San Francisco?"

"It's okay," Rory commented and took a deep breath. "I'm just bored. It's eight o'clock in the evening, on a Saturday night, and I'm just bored."

"You could always ride the cable cars," Lorelai suggested.

"The fun I'll have," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Oh, or you could go to Union square. It's one of the best places to go shopping. You have to go there, and bring me something as well," Lorelai said anxiously.

"I don't feel like shopping," Rory replied.

"But you're bored."

"And not in the mood for shopping," Rory countered.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"Mom, I've never been a shop freak like you," Rory replied.

"Which is really weird, are you sure you're my daughter? There must have been a mix up in the hospital," Lorelai said.

"I think the coffee addiction we share and the ability to hold sugar during our movie nights like no other, is good proof that I'm your daughter," Rory smiled.

"Well if you say so. You did go to Yale after all, you probably know what you're talking about," Lorelai joked. "Come to think of it.."

"Think of what?"

"You're an alumnus now," Lorelai said.

"And what made you think of that all of a sudden?"

"You know me, my thoughts could go from George Clooney to Tweety within a second," Lorelai explained. "But I just thought of that when I mentioned Yale, but an alumnus makes you old, and if you're old then I must be really old. Which I can't be, because have you looked at me? People just stare at me when I walk past them, and no it's not because of my sometimes funky hair, but it's because I am pretty!"

"And you're not cocky at all," Rory replied sarcastically.

"It's not cocky to know that you're pretty and you could knock people dead with your looks. It's called self confidence," Lorelai remarked.

"Apparently you have plenty of that," Rory smiled. "Care to share?"

"Always for my one and only daughter," Lorelai replied and a silence followed.

"I spoke to him," Rory told her mother, and effectively broke the silence as she could hear Lorelai gasp on the other side.

"You mean Logan?"

"That's the one," Rory said, followed by another sigh.

"What did you say? What did he say? Where did you see him?" Lorelai fired the questions.

"Whoa whoa, one question at a time please. We met when we both wanted to get a cup of coffee. Karma is just bad, I wished that I didn't want to see him, and poof! One second later I see him. I hate Karma."

"What happened?"

"He walked away, I followed him and asked if we could talk, and after some convincing on my part he agreed, so we went to a small cafe where we talked," Rory explained.

"What did he say? Or better yet, what did you say?"

"I told him that I...," Rory took a deep breath. She had never told her mother that she was beginning to regret her descision to say 'no' to Logan's proposal. Her mother had told her she would meet somebody where she wouldn't hesitate when he would ask her the same question. The truth was though at this moment, is that she wasn't sure if she would say 'no' again if she were asked the same question again by Logan.

"You told him what?" Lorelai wondered, in order to break the silence and Rory's thoughts.

"I told him that I may have begun to realise that I am partially regretting my decision to say no," Rory told her mother quickly, like she was ripping the band aid off. The question was if her mother's reaction to this would hurt her or not.

"You said what?" Lorelai gasped. "Oh Rory. Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure that with each day that goes by, I'm beginning to regret my decision more and more," Rory explained. "I told him that I want there to be an 'us' again."

"What did he say to that?"

"That he can't see it happen anytime soon, especially with my travelling and his long hours," Rory replied sadly as a tear went down her cheek.

"I'm sorry hun," Lorelai comforted her daughter, and she wished she could be by her daughter's side right now.

"I'm lonely mom," Rory sniffed. "I am so miserable and alone."

"You're not alone. You have me, your grandparents, Lane, Paris. You have so many friends that you can count on."

"That's not what I meant," Rory told her mother.

"What did you mean?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm not miserable, alone and loney because you and everyone else are not here. Yes I do miss all of you guys, but at least I speak to all of you and we talk and we laugh," Rory explained.

"But?"

"You guys are not Logan," Rory said simply.

"Sweetie, you can't dwell on this much longer. You need to move on," Lorelai offered.

"I can't. I tried, I honestly tried, but everything and I mean everything reminds me of Logan. Even if it's just a cup of coffee from Starbucks that he brought me often when I was studying, because he knows how much I love Starbucks coffee when I study. I miss him when I wake up, and I see nobody there beside me in the bed. I miss him when I'm eating and I have nobody to talk and banter with. I miss him when I watch a movie alone, and when I know he would mock me for watching this movie. I miss him when I'm reading and he's just watching me. I just miss him, and I miss being able to touch him, hold him, kiss him and to talk to him."

"Oh hun," Lorelai sympathized.

"And the worst of all," Rory sniffed more severely, as several tears went down her face. "I hate the idea that I may never be Mrs. Huntzberger, Logan's wife. I mean how silly is that? I said no, I shouldn't even think about this anymore, and especially not about marrying him. I don't have that right anymore, do I?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Ror."

"Say that I didn't make a mistake when I said no," Rory pretty much begged her mother.

"I can't say that," Lorelai said.

"Why not?"

"Because only you can know if you made a mistake or not," Lorelai explained, and she heard a deep sigh on the other side of the line, another silence entered the conversation.

"Did you ever regret marrying dad?"

"What does that have to do with all of this?" Lorelai wondered.

"I need to know," Rory insisted.

"No," Lorelai replied. "I do regret that I hurted him when we ended our marriage. Even if our marriage did happen quite fast, and even if it wasn't all bliss and joy. I'm happy that I married him, because it made me realise that your dad wasn't the right guy for me, even though I wish he were. He appeared to be the right guy, I mean he's your dad, I could give you the wish all kids want when they have parents who are seperated. But in the end, it was just the wrong thing to do, but I don't regret doing it. I think your dad and I both learned a lot from it. I think it made me realise even more how much Luke means to me, and how wrong it was for me in the first place to give him an ultimatum."

"Thank you," Rory said.

"For what?"

"For making me realise that the things that you think will make you happy and what will make things right, like you marrying dad seemed right, may be wrong in the end as well," Rory explained.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean," Lorelai commented.

"Taking this job, and giving myself the opportunity to have all the doors open when I said no, well it seemed right at that moment," Rory replied sadly. "Right now, when all of these things are happening, now that I'm travelling all by myself and feeling alone, well it doesn't seem right anymore."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm thinking of quitting my job," Rory told her mother honestly.

"Rory, are you sure?"

"This doesn't make me happy," Rory said. "I do love following Barack Obama, but that's during working hours. I love the job itself, I don't like all the consequences that come with the job."

"But quitting your job? This is a huge opportunity," Lorelai said.

"I know, and I've learned a lot. The dream of being a travelling journalist, sounds a lot more appealing when you don't actually have to live it," Rory explained. "And I want Logan back. And to get Logan back, I need to quit this job. Logan did a lot of things for me in our relationship, now it's time to return the favor.'

"Why don't you wait with quitting your job until after you talk to Logan?" Lorelai suggested.

"It won't change the situation that I'm still not happy, even if Logan doesn't want me back," Rory said. "I want to be happy."

"Okay."

"I have to do this mom," Rory told her mother honestly.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Then go for it hun! Follow your heart."

Logan in the meanwhile was pondering about what happened earlier that day as well, he though was on the phone with his sister Honor.

"So that's what she said?" Honor wondered.

"Yeah she said that she missed me, and wanted there to be an us again," Logan told her.

"And you said no to all of that?" Honor asked.

"I did."

"You are so stupid sometimes," Honor remarked.

"Thank you for your sympathy Honor," Logan replied sarcastically.

"But I do understand why you said it," Honor added.

"Thank you." Logan smiled. "I do miss her though."

"You guys have been together for a really long time. She was your first real girlfriend, which makes me really proud by the way. You're growing up, my baby brother," Honor joked.

"Honor," Logan warned her.

"I was just joking. Anyway, it's going to be hard. I remember how hard it was when I broke up with my first boyfriend," Honor told him.

"David Morgenstern," Logan said as he remembered when the guy first came over to meet his parents. Boy that was a good laugh.

"Ah yes, Davey boy, he was such a cutie," Honor fawned.

"And such a dork," Logan added. "He provided a good night of entertainment though."

"Oh yeah, poor David. It's not his fault that his dad slept with our dad's secretary," Honor said.

"Oh well, you only dated him for two weeks," Logan said.

"The point I was trying to make though, that it's never easy to let go of your first relationship," Honor said.

"I still remember you crying 'Why oh why?'" Logan laughed.

"Am I mocking you right now with your current situation. I don't think, don't you dare Logan!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hormones," Logan smiled.

"Stupid pregnancy,"

"Oh you love it Honor," Logan smiled.

"I love the idea of pregnancy, I like the baby that will come out. I don't like the nausea, my severe need of eating which will give me extra pounds that I need to loose again when this baby is out of my body," Honor ranted.

"Poor you," Logan said with a smile. "Good thing you only have six more months to go."

"Do not remind me of that. It seems so far away," Honor pouted and a silence ensued. "So what are you going to do about Rory?"

"Nothing. If she continues to work the way she does right now, then there's no chance of her and me ever getting back together," Logan explained.

"What if she quit her job?"

"She wouldn't do that," Logan said.

"You really think that?"

"She loves her job. She wouldn't quit, now would she?"

"You know her best, brother," Honor said. "Do you think there's a chance?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said honestly. "She always wanted to do this, this is her dream."

"Her dream is also that she wants to be with you," Honor reasoned. "The question is, which dream will she pick?"

"I guess," Logan said.

"Would you be willing to take her back?" Honor asked as she noticed the somewhat doubtful tone in her brother's voice.

"A lot of things have happened Honor, I would need to think about that," Logan answered. "Though this is totally not the situation right now. We may never see each other again."

"That's what you thought a few weeks ago as well, and look at where we are right now," Honor reasoned.

"I hate that you're such a voice of reason," Logan remarked with a laugh.

"It's a talent," Honor laughed. "Just wait and see what happens Logan. You gave her the offer that she can call you, I'm sure she'll use it very soon, especially now that she knows that you won't mind that she's calling. Fate often has its twisted ways to make the things happen that you want the most. Sometimes it requires a fight, or a step back to make things move forward. Everything doesn't come the way you want it to."

Logan sighed. "When did you ever become so wise?"

"I read dr. Phil's book," Honor replied honestly, which caused Logan to laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh more often Logan."

"It's nice to be able to laugh more often," Logan replied honestly. "It was good talking to you."

"Definitely. Don't hesitate to call me again," Honor replied honestly.

"I won't. Bye."

With that the conversation ended and Logan took a deep breath.

The last few months had been hell to put it mildly, how weird was it that when Rory Gilmore had stepped back into his life, life didn't seem that bad anymore.

A few minutes after his conversation with Honor, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, it's Rory. Could we talk somewhere?"

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Thank you all for the kind reviews :)  
They're all very much appreciated.

**Next chapter: ****From the Bottom of My ****Broken Heart  
**Rory and Logan talk.


	4. From the Bottom of My Broken Heart

**Chapter ****4 – ****From the Bottom of My ****Broken Heart**

Rory had been staying at the Orchard hotel, and that's also where they had decided on meeting, in the lobby, so they could lunch together.

To both it seemed like the safest place to meet, her hotelroom didn't seem safe, nor did his house, so they decided on the lobby.

The thought of staying at his house, also scared Rory. She didn't want to be reminded constantly of 'What could have been' when talking with Logan in that house. She felt like a normal conversation, or at least as normal as it could be, couldn't take place there.

So here she was, in the lobby of her hotel, waiting for Logan to arrive. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. After all she was going to tell Logan about her decision and plans, the plans to quit her job, and move to San Francisco. It's not like she was nervous about that, but she was more nervous about how Logan would receive the news. Would he be thrilled and smother her in thousands of kisses, or would he nod and walk away. To be quite honest, she had no idea what to expect. Logan had always reacted to news in his very own way, and almost each time she had no idea how he was going to react. Often the outcome of his reaction was even better then she imagined, sometimes it was worse.

Rory though, wasn't the only one who was nervous. As Logan walked to the hotel they had planned on meeting at, he began to wonder what Rory could possibly want to discuss with him. The conversation on the phone had been short, civil and formal. They had decided where they would meet, but Rory had given no clue about what they could discuss.

Soon he entered the hotel though, and checked if he could see Rory waiting for him somewhere. He didn't.

Rory however did notice him entering the hotel, and headed over to him.

"Hi," Rory smiled slightly.

"Hey," Logan returned the half smile.

"You want to wait at the bar, before our table is ready?" Rory gestured at the bar near the dining area.

"Sure," Logan nodded and he followed Rory to the bar, where they both took a seat.

"Do you mind if we do this 'talk' later?" Rory asked. "It's kind of busy and loud here."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan smiled. "What kind of drink do you want?"

"Just a soda," Rory smiled, as Logan placed the order and ordered himself a scotch.

"On my account," Rory told the bartender.

"Rory," Logan warned.

"My invitation, my treat," Rory insisted. "I told you to come down here."

"You should know better then that. The man is always supposed to pay for the lady," Logan offered. "It's like a rule or something."

"An unwritten rule," Rory added. "I don't follow unwritten rules."

"You follow the unwritten Gilmore handbook, don't you?" Logan countered back.

"That's different," Rory said.

"How?"

"It just is," Rory said. "It's more of a guideline, not really a rule, to be quite honest."

"I'm sure it is," Logan smiled as he nipped his scotch. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good," Rory simply offered. "You?"

"Fairly good as well," Logan told her.

"And work?"

"Work is good."

An uncomfortable silence followed, both unsure of what to say next, luckily their thoughts and discomfort were interrupted.

"Your table is ready."

"Thank you," Rory thanked the man as the both of them took a seat at their table.

They both scanned the menu for a few minutes, placed their orders and ordered some new drinks as well, before turning back to each other.

"So again," Logan started. "You want to talk."

"Well there should be no surprise there. I love to talk, it runs in the family," Rory smiled, attempting to joke a bit, Logan only smiled in return.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, on what I assume is your day off," Rory apologized.

"No need to apologize, I had nothing planned for today," Logan offered.

"I'm still sorry," Rory replied.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Logan asked her.

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm thinking of quitting my job."

Logan stared at her for a good solid minute, before finding his voice back. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want to come down here, to San Francisco," Rory added. "For you."

"Rory, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I mean, one hundred percent sure. This is a big life time changing decision," Logan reasoned.

Confusion definitely overtook the nervosity Rory had felt earlier. Why wasn't he happy about this?

"I am completely sure. This is what I want," Rory confirmed.

"Don't get me wrong, the idea of you coming down here, it's wonderful. But being a travelling journalist, that's what you've always wanted. That's the chance you've been given now," Logan said.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Logan wondered.

"Why aren't you happy about this?"

"I don't want you to do this for the wrong reasons," Logan said. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't," Rory said as a waiter dropped by the table and placed their drinks in front of them, along with the first course of the meal.

"You are not the wrong reason for me to do this, you are the perfectly right reason for me to do this," Rory told him. "Why aren't you happy that I'm choosing you, instead of my job. I'm rectifying the situation."

"No you're not. This situation is entirely different from a few months ago," Logan said. "A few months ago you didn't have this great opportunity. This opportunity for you to grow as a reporter. Now we both have a great job, and the situations are entirely different. I don't want you to sacrifice your job."

"That's what you wanted to do a few months ago," Rory fired back, a bit more fierce then she had intended at first.

"That is uncalled for Rory. That was entirely different," Logan remarked.

"The only difference was that I had no job. I know that. But you wanted me to sacrifice all the opportunities that I might have," Rory reasoned.

"I didn't intend to do that," Logan said. "I wanted you to have those opportunities here in San Francisco."

"Okay, so you were limiting my opportunities," Rory fired back.

"That is not what this is all about Rory," Logan said, as his voice also grew louder, and he noticed some people staring at them. "Could we please try to keep our voices down."

Rory also noticed the other stares. "I guess I can try."

"I want you to be happy Rory. It would be great if that were with me, I'd love for that to happen. But right now, you've seen me here in San Francisco once and who knows what triggered those feelings of yours back? Was it just the fact that you saw me again, or did you feel miserable all this time. Would you feel miserable if you hadn't seen me here?"

"I've been miserable for the entire few months we haven't been together Logan, you have to believe that," Rory insisted.

"To some level I do that," Logan confirmed. "But I don't want you to give up this opportunity, because you saw me once. I won't let that happen."

"So what now?"

"You'll go back to following Barack Obama," Logan said. "Then see for how long you'll continue to miss me, and see if that feeling fades away or not."

"I don't want to go back to this job. I want you," Rory insisted. "This entire conversation confuses me even more, and makes this situation even more difficult. There's an easy solution, Logan."

"But it doesn't involve sacrificing the dream job you have landed yourself now," Logan said.

"So if I never had this job to begin with, no job at all and I would be here," Rory paused. "Then there would be no problem?"

"There would still be problems and issues that would need time to be figured out, and I won't say that we would have gotten back together just like that, because there's more to all of this. More stuff that needs to be figured out, but it most definitely would have been easier yes," Logan explained.

"So we are back at where we started?" Rory wondered. "Back at where we were yesterday before we met again."

"No," Logan denied. "We took a step forward."

"A step forward?"

"Yeah, we both know that there's still a chance," Logan smiled. "A chance that comes without regrets or missed opportunities. A chance that we are sure of and that we are willing to take together, without looking back and regretting at what we left behind. We both need to figure out a few things, before we may get to that chance."

The rest of the lunch went by fast, and Logan said his goodbyes, and left Rory to ponder her thoughts and his intentions.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

**just hidden** – As you can see, they won't get back together that easily. There are some struggles on both sides.

I know, a quick update, but I had a hunch about what I should write, so i did. Thnx to all of you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for this being a short chapter, the next one will be longer.

**Next chapter: ****Lonesome Road****  
**Beaten up by Logan's decision that he doesn't want Rory to give up on her dreams just like that, Rory is back on the road, though Logan faces his very own difficulties when attending a party.


	5. Lonesome Road

**Chapter ****5 – ****Lonesome Road**

People walked by, cars drove by and children were playing. Everything flashed by Rory's eyes as she sat in a small cafe in wherever she was right now. To be honest, she couldn't keep track of where she was, what time it was or whatever was going on with Barack Obama.

It surprised her, that she had managed to write articles about whatever happened on this campaign trail. She was just no longer able to focus anymore, and all of that because of the words that Logan had spoken to her, three weeks ago.

"_W__e both know that there's still a chance. A chance that comes without regrets or missed opportunities. A chance that we are sure of and that we are willing to take together, without looking back and regretting at what we left behind"_

She could remember what he said word by word. She could already tell that there were already regrets. Regrets of letting Logan walk away for the second time in her life, regrets of letting it have come this far.

He had told her to take some time, and go back on the campaign trail, to ask herself if she would still miss him. And the truth was that she still did, and it never went away. Not when she was at conferences, or when she was talking to her mother on the phone.

She was happy for her mother who had reunited with Luke again, and had started a solid relationship again. But she couldn't help but be jealous, she wanted that again as well. The problem right now though was that she wasn't sure how long she had to think about this, how long was this 'figure it out for sure' period going to take. She was afraid that if she went back too soon, that Logan wouldn't think she thought this through, on the other hand if she would wait too long, she was afraid that Logan would move on, thinking that she didn't miss him that much at all.

She hadn't called him in the last 3 weeks either, despite the offer that he made back then.

All of a sudden she noticed a boy, who sat nearby playing with his toys, as his mother drank coffee with what she assumed a friend.

"Ready for take off.. Five, four, three, two, one!" and the boy lifted his rocket into the air and flew it around, while getting to his feet and ran through the small café.

"Joey, come back here!" the mother had scolded him. "Don't go running through the café like that."

"Sorry mom," the boy apologized, as he returned to sitting on the ground next to his mother.

Rory just smiled at the boy who continued playing with his rocket. A rocket similiair to the one she still had back in Stars Hollow, the one she had gotten from Logan. Of course it looked a lot different, but it reminded her. It really became silly how some things just reminded her of Logan. It seemed that even though they weren't together, he was everywhere she went, and the past came back to haunt her.

In the meanwhile, back in San Francisco..

"Logan mate," Finn called out as he stepped into Logan's office.

"Finn?"

"Blimey, you still remember me!" Finn laughed, and soon Colin entered the room as well.

"Hey," Colin greeted Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan smiled.

"Checking up on our best friend who decided to move to the forsaken place that is San Francisco," Finn exclaimed. "Have you not seen Full House?"

Ignoring Finn, Logan turned to Colin. "So how have you guys been?"

"Horrible, my dad keeps on insisting that I need to find a lucky woman, and keep her," Colin complained. "The irony of it all."

"But have you seen his latest woman? Hot!" Finn piped in.

"That's just gross Finn," Colin said.

"You wouldn't say that if she weren't your pop's woman."

Colin just rolled his eyes. "So how have you been? We haven't heard from you in ages. Honor said you were still alive and breathing so we decided to check up on you and see what's going on."

"And you guys have nothing else to do besides that?"

"Well seeing how it's weekend we don't have work, but apparently you do. Since when do you work on Saturdays?" Colin wondered.

"Since today. I have a big meeting on Monday," Logan explained.

"Our boy all grown up," Finn said dramatically.

"So no party tonight?" Colin asked.

"No."

"No time for your best friends?" Finn asked, once again in its most dramatic way.

"No."

"No Rory?" Colin inquired.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No guys, no Rory. Was that your subtle way of bringing the topic up?"

"Just curious," Colin shrugged. "Honor told us that she was here a few weeks ago. You never told us that."

"So that's why you're dropping by?"

"Yes, and also because of..," Colin said but was rudely interrupted by Finn.

"The cablecars. We want to ride one," Finn said giddily.

Both Logan and Colin rolled their eyes now.

"What did she want?" Colin ignored Finn, and went back to the topic of Rory. Logan had not spoken once about her ever since he had said they were no longer an item. There was no explanation of the situation, and in the end they bugged Honor long enough to find out what had happened.

"Get back together," Logan said simply.

"Which you're not?" Colin wondered.

"No," Logan said as he tried to focus on his computer screen, but failed miserably.

"Why not?" Finn asked, as he sat down on a nearby chair with his legs crossed underneath his body, like a high school girl waiting to hear all the gossip.

"Because we can't," Logan said, not wanting to explain it any further with his friends. He was already confused enough about the situation as it was.

Ever since she had stepped back into his life three weeks ago, she didn't go out of his mind. Everywhere he went, he saw her, or at least he thought she was still there. Maybe somwhere in the back of his mind, he was still hoping or clinging onto the fact that she would run back into his arms. He wanted her to, but he also knew that the situation was more difficult then that.

"Okay," Colin said simply, knowing Logan didn't want to push it.

"We stop right here?" Finn asked Colin.

"Yes Finn, we stop asking questions about Rory right here."

"But that wasn't the plan."

"We didn't have a plan," Colin argued.

"Of course we didn't," Finn said, a little unbelievingly, as he shot Colin a wink.

"We didn't," Colin said with a slightly disgusted face. "And don't ever wink at me again. I feel violated."

Logan just rolled his eyes at his friends, happy that the subject of Rory was slowly fading away.

"So party tonight guys?"

"I thought you said no to party when we asked you," Colin wondered curiously.

"Well you did come here for me, so why not live life like we did back in college," Logan said, slightly cringing at the words of college, which instantly reminded him of Rory.

Finn and Colin both noticed how Logan's face changed when he said 'college' and they knew why.

"We're up for it, right Finn?" Colin said.

"Aren't I always?" Finn responded with a smile. "I hope there are some good redheads in San Francisco."

"What about Rosemary?" Logan inquired, which caused Finn to groan, and Logan shot a confused look towards Colin.

"She's dating a guy named Quinn," Colin rolled his eyes.

"As a replacement of me of course," Finn instantly defended.

"Of course she is," Colin said sarcastically.

"Well he has an accent hence a replacement," Finn countered.

"A Scottish accent," Colin said.

"Well I didn't say he had a better accent then me," Finn replied. "Once she hears my lovely voice again, she'll know who's the better guy for her!"

Colin rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day, as Logan rose from his chair and walked up to his friends, with a smile. "It's good to see you guys again!" and Logan patted his friends on their backs as he lead them outside of his office, ready to head for whatever party that may come their way.

That same night, the three of them walked through town, in search of a party, but they had no such luck.

"Maybe we should just go home," Logan told his friends. "There's not a decent party in the area."

"Hush party pooper," Finn told him off.. "I have a nose for these things, and my nose tells me that there's a party around here."

"I think your nose is failing you," Colin remarked as he looked at his surrounding, an almost dead street.

"I've never failed myself, I'm telling you, there's a party," Finn paused as he rounded a corner. "Right here!"

Colin and Logan followed Finn around the corner and once again saw an almost empty street.

"The place is practically deserted Finn," Colin pointed out.

"That's how it seems to you, my dear friend," Finn smirked. "But I have a sixth sense for these things. Trust me, there's a party behind one of these doors."

With that, Finn wondered down the street and stopped in front of a small café, that seemed to be closed.

"And the party is here," Finn told his friend, who had joined him in front of the small cafe.

"It's closed Sherlock," Colin remarked sarcastically.

"Well dear Watson, brush up on your skills, because there is a party here," Finn smiled as he knocked on the door. It slowly opened and a man appeared, who let them inside, where a party was indeed held.

"What did I tell you guys?" Finn smirked.

"Is this even a legal party?" Colin wondered.

"Since when do we care?" Logan smirked.

They all smiled as they headed to the bar for some drinks. They caught up with each other's lives, and how Colin and Finn still worked for the family business as Logan talked about how things were going great at the new company he was working for.

As the party went on, the group split up a bit more. Finn had laid eyes on a redhead, which didn't surprise Colin nor Logan, and coincidentally the girl was named Rose. Colin and Logan just laughed at the irony of the situation.

Colin had met a girl himself as well, and was talking to her, but Logan could see that the girl was boring him to no end.

Logan however sat at the bar, all by himself, drinking the tenth scotch of the evening. He simply had lost count. A brunette walked up to him, and Logan instantly knew what her intentions were, the looks in her eyes told him enough.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," Logan said simply as he gave her a half smile. "You having a good time here?"

"I am now," the girl smiled.

Logan just smiled at the cheesiness of the line. "What's your name?"

"Darla McKinsley," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Darla," Logan smiled as he extended his hand. "I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger?" Darla smiled instantly, and Logan knew that look. He was like a piece of gold to her now, just a chunk of money. "Of Huntzberger publishing?

"That's the one," Logan smiled wryly.

"Didn't you leave the company?"

"You sure are up to date on the latest gossip," Logan murmered.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought it up if it were a soar subject," she apologized.

"That's okay," Logan smiled. "So you're from around here?"

"Yeah, I grew up here," Darla replied. "So how long have you been here?"

"About three months already," Logan smiled. "I moved here last May for work."

"That's nice," the girl smiled politely, more like the society smile he had come to learn and recognise over the years. She was clearly not interested in knowing him. Which was how he used to date as well, at least before he met Rory. But for some reason he couldn't go back to that kind of dating, it wasn't his style anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to move on just yet.

"So you want to get out of here in a few minutes?" the girl asked bluntly, which kind of shocked Logan. It wasn't often that a girl asked him that after only a minute of knowing him. They usually took their time.

"I'm not sure...," Logan started but was interrupted by Colin, who patted him on the back.

"Logan, here you are man," Colin said as he turned to Darla.. "Colin McCrae, sorry to interrupt, but I have to steal my friend away from you. Our other friend is in trouble."

"What did Finn do now?" Logan wondered.

"Apparently, this Rose girl already had a boyfriend, and let me tell you he didn't seem happy when Finn sang a serenade for her," Colin rolled his eyes. Finn always got into trouble.

"Excuse me," Logan smiled slightly at Darla as Colin dragged him off.

"You looked trapped," Colin told him once they were a few feet away from Darla.

"I was," Logan said. "Thank you. I guess I'm not ready to move on just yet. It doesn't seem right."

"Take your time man," Colin smiled.

"So where is Finn?" Logan wondered.

"Outside, running for his life," Colin smirked.

"I thought you used Finn as an excuse," Logan replied.

"Oh no, he's been running for 15 minutes already. When I saw that you were trapped, I thought I'd use him as an excuse to save you, so now we might as well save Finn while we're at it."

"You waited fifteen minutes? You're a good friend Colin," Logan remarked sarcastically.

Outside the café, they managed to drag Finn away from the girl and her boyfriend, before Finn would seriously get hurt. Each and every one of them went back to their respective beds, and went to sleep.

Logan lay awake in his bed for a bit longer. This was the first time since his break up with Rory that he had even tried to talk with another girl in a bar, heck it was the first time he had been in a bar ever since they had broken up. And it just didn't feel good.

Rory in the meanwhile just stared down at her phone, where the name Logan was pictured. She only had to push one button, and within a few seconds she could talk to Logan, she needed to tell him how she felt and that she still missed him. But telling him over the phone just seemed wrong. She took a deep breath, and scrolled down the phone list on her phone down to the name of her boss. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Just so you know, I have the whole reunion scene written out! I'm that obessed lol.  
I guess it won't take too long, because I'm aching to get them back together, though all in time...

Also a bit more Logan in this chapter, then Rory. Hope you won't mind. I don't think this is the best chapter either, but oh well.

**Next chapter: Can You Feel The Love Tonight****  
**One decision leads to Rory going back to Stars Hollow, as Logan is being confronted by his very own family, back in Hartford.


	6. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Chapter ****6 – Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

Rory took one deep breath, as she looked at the doors of the house where she grew up in. She had made the right call, took the bus home and anticipated the moment where she had to tell her mother.

She took another one last deep breath, before heading up to the house and opening the always unlocked door. Familiair scents, familiair places and familiair objects was all that Rory could see and observe when entering the house.

"Mom?" Rory called out.

A few moments of silence followed before a muffled 'Rory' came from upstairs.

"Mom?" Rory once again called out.

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice called out, a little louder then before.

"Yeah," Rory returned. "I'm here."

"You're here?" Lorelai asked with a smile on her face as she stood at the top of the stairs, of course already knowing the answer to her own question.

"I'm here!" Rory happily called out as both girls ran to each other and gave each other a long awaited hug.

Soon they let go of each other and Lorelai lead her daughter to the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai wondered curiously.

"I'm visiting," Rory replied with a smile.

"Visiting? You were in the neighbourhood? When do you have to leave again?" Lorelai fired the questions.

"I'm visiting for maybe two days, something like that," Rory answered meekly.

"Something like that? You don't know for sure?" Lorelai replied, rather confused. "Doesn't Barack Obama have a tight schedule or something?"

"He does," Rory confirmed.

"But?" Lorelai asked, knowing there was more then Rory was telling right now.

"I'm not following him around the country anymore," Rory said softly.

Lorelai stared at her daughter for a while, trying to let the words register in her mind. "You're what?"

"You heard me," Rory told her mother. "I just can't."

"Is this because of...?" Lorelai trailed off.

Rory nodded in return. "I don't want to risk it more than I have to."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "Are you one hundred, Bangles rules all, percent sure?"

"I'm really sure of what I did," Rory said. "I called Hugo last night, I told him what I had planned on doing, and he is giving me the opportunity to write what I want, for the features department, wherever I want."

"And with wherever you want, you mean San Francisco?"

"It could be a possibility," Rory confirmed.

"Does Logan know?"

"No, not yet," Rory answered. "I'm not really sure how to tell him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last time we talked, he wanted me to try this for a while longer, so I would know for sure," Rory explained. "That it wasn't just one meeting with him that made me decide this."

"And it didn't?" Lorelai wondered.

"No, not at all. I have to admit that seeing him again did help the matter, but that before I met him I was already miserable, and that I missed him a lot. Seeing him just increased that feeling, even more then I thought what was possible," Rory admitted.

"Not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but what if he still says no," Lorelai added.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Rory answered confidently, which caused Lorelai to smile proudly.

"You're not giving up?"

"Nope, I'm going to show him that I'll be there for him, waiting for him," Rory smiled slightly.

"That's my girl," Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"He's the one mom," Rory admitted. "I know that you thought that I made the right choice a few months ago, but I didn't."

"Oh hun," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I mean it. In a way, Logan and I are a lot like you and Luke," Rory told her mother, and quickly added something. "You and Logan are very alike."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai wondered, becoming more and more confused with each word.

"When you gave Luke the ultimatum last year, he hesitated. Logan proposed to me, I hesitated at first. Luke and I both said no, perhaps I was a bit more forward about that, but in the end we both also regretted that. Perhaps Luke was a bit more faster then I was on that front, but who's counting," Rory smiled. "And you and Luke are meant to be, we all know that, and I really think that the same goes for me and Logan."

"I guess that makes sense," Lorelai commented.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can still hestitate despite that person being the one. You of all people should know that," Rory explained.

"I hadn't looked at it from that way," Lorelai added, and she saw how torn up Rory was about this. "I think you should go for it."

"You do?" Rory sobbed slightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that I think you made the right choice, at least not when it came the choice of man. I do think that you made the right choice when it comes to your age," Lorelai added. "Perhaps you are a bit too young for it. Maybe you're even the right age, and I'm saying all of this to stop you from getting married before I do."

Rory's laugh broke the sob, and she smiled at her mother.

"Maybe I should just stop talking, and tell you to go with your guts," Lorelai smiled.

"I like that advice," Rory smiled back.

"So how about we spend some quality time together before you go after your man," Lorelai suggested. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Just three months mom," Rory rolled her eyes and she brushed away her shedded tears.

"That's what I'm saying, ages," Lorelai smiled.

"So what's the plan?"

"How about sappy movies, Luke's coffee and let's invite Lane and Sookie too," Lorelai suggested. "We'll make it a girls' night."

"I like that idea," Rory said as she hooked arms with her mother and went out of the house, in search of the sappiest and most mockable movies, along with a good cup of coffee.

Logan in the meanwhile was facing another set of doors, the doors of his childhood home.

"Come on brother," Honor patted his back. "It won't be that bad."

"You don't know that," Logan offered.

"Okay, I don't," Honor agreed. "But it won't be as bad as you think it will be. Besides both Josh and I will be by your side. I'll make a comment about how big I am, and mom will continue with that. I promise."

Logan shot her a set of disbelieving eyes.

"I'm serious. Do not give me those eyes, I'm letting my unborn kid be the distraction of your problems," Honor told him.

"And I'm thankful for that," Logan laughed slightly. "I'll buy him or her a teddy bear once it pops out."

"I think he or she is worth more then a teddy bear," Honor offered. "Right Josh?" who only nodded in return as he looked at the dreaded doors.

Honor rolled her eyes at her husband, and dragged both men inside. "Come on you little babies."

Honor rang the doorbell, and soon a maid opened, and accepted their coats, as the three of them went to the living area.

"Why am I here again?" Logan wondered as they walked.

"Because it's dad's birthday," Honor reminded him as they entered the salon where Mitchum, Shira and Elias were seated. Everyone exchanged greetings as they received their drinks and took a seat.

"So how have you been Honor?" Mitchum asked his eldest daughter.

"Fine dad," Honor smiled.

"Good," Mitchum smiled. "And the baby?"

"Great as well." Honor smiled. "It's growing like it should be according to the doctor. Right Josh?", who in return just smiled.

"What about you Logan?" Shira directed the question at her son.

"Just amazing," Logan remarked with a slight smile, but the sarcastic tone in his voice didn't go by unnoticed.

"Did you ever hear from that Fallon girl? I told her you were available again, and she said she would contact you," Shira asked her son, as Honor send her brother a confused look, as if to say 'You never told me about that'.

Logan rolled his eyes at his mother's question, though returned Honor's confused look. "No she didn't mom."

"Oh, such a shame.. I mean now that you broke things off with that Gilmore girl, I could definitely see something blooming between you two," Shira dreamed.

Logan stiffened at the mention of 'that Gilmore Girl' and was tempted to respond to it, but decided against it, realising that it wouldn't help him in any way, since his mother wouldn't really stop talking about that Fallon girl, nor would they stop talking about Rory. Both were subjects he really didn't want to discuss with his family, with the exception of Honor of course.

"I heard that Rory Gilmore was following Barack Obama," Elias mentioned. "I knew that she wasn't the right person for this family, especially if she's working and travelling now."

"She was never a suitable person for this family," Shira added and agreed. "How can she even do a thing like that, while being in a relationship. It's a good thing you broke things off Logan before you even considered to marry her."

Logan stiffened once he heard his mother say that, what his grandfather was about to say next, didn't help the matter.

"Just imagine that, who knows what she might to do on those trips," Elias added.

Logan just gasped, angry at the words that he had just heard. Honor and Josh were just in shock of the words that flew around the room. Mitchum however only had eyes for his son, and the way he responded to things, and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, and the situation he was in.

"I think that's enough," Mitchum stated.

"Do you dare to disagree with me Mitchum?" Elias responded.

"I think it's enough, because Logan here apparently doesn't want to here these things," Mitchum pointed out. "You can't be that blind to see that those things you said actually hurt him."

"Thanks dad for your attempt at helping me," Logan thanked his father. "But it's no use. You will never change your opinion of Rory, and for your information, not that you deserve to know, I did ask Rory to marry me, she just said no."

"Logan," Honor started, but was cut off by Logan.

"No Honor, I have to say this. Even if she said no, you have no right to talk about Rory like that, because she is nothing like you described her to be. She is still an amazing person, an amazing journalist, and she would have made a great addition to this family," Logan said truthfully.

"I'm really big," Honor said lamely, hoping that they could sway the subject away from Rory Gilmore.

"Why are you even defending this girl Logan?" Elias wondered.

"Because despite what happened, I still love her, and I can't let you people talk about her like that," Logan explained. "She deserves more then that, you should actually be thankful."

"Thankful for what?" Shira commented. "For breaking my son's heart?"

"For letting me see what I really want in life," Logan ignored his mother. "She let me make my own decisions, my own choices and mistakes, and she helped me to see what I love doing for a living. It's not working for this family, despite how much you all wanted me to, and I'm sorry that I can't do that, but it's working at this Internet company. That's where my desire lies. I need that freedom, I needed it when I grew up, and I still need that. She gave me that, she let me be happy."

Mitchum nodded in understanding, along with Honor and Josh, who also seemed to understand what Logan wanted and needed. Elias and Shira though were about to disagree with what Logan had said, but Logan cut them off.

"I have no desire to listen to whatever you're about to say. I'm leaving, happy birthday dad," Logan turned to his father. "I'm sorry, but thank you." and with that Logan left the room.

"He still loves her?" Shira wondered in disbelief.

"He still does yes," Honor replied with a smile, happy at what Logan had just said. He still loved Rory, and despite what happened in the past, she knew it was a big thing for Logan to admit to himself.

"I think she still loves him as well," Mitchum responded.

"What?" the entire room wondered.

"She just quit her job for personal reasons," Mitchum answered with a smile.

"How did you ...," Honor wanted to ask, but Mitchum just turned to her, already knowing what the question would be.

"News travels fast," Mitchum replied. "Really fast."

"Does Logan know?" Josh asked.

"No, I think he's about to find out very soon though," Mitchum said with a slight smile. "From miss Gilmore herself. So you better start accepting her Shira, and you too dad, because we may have not seen the last of her."

Honor just smiled at the news of Rory quitting her job. Things may be heading into the right direction for Logan, and Rory.

Logan closed the front door behind him and took a deep breath.

He still loved her.

Ever since Rory had turned down his proposal, he had never admitted that to himself anymore. He had denied it at every cost that he still loved Rory Gilmore.

And here he was, defending her in front of his family, and just like that he had admitted that he still loved Rory Gilmore. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to hate her, hate her for leaving him just like that. He wanted to hate her for the fact that she was never able to leave his mind, or his heart for that matter. But he couldn't.

The question was though, was he willing to admit the fact for real and respond to his feelings, and let Rory know how he felt. Or would he let her fight, or his third option, perhaps the one he liked the least, he was almost sure of that. He would let her go, hoping that the love he still had for her would go away, with time. He wasn't sure if that would ever happen though, since none of his love for her had faded away in the past three months either.

**

* * *

**Read, rate and review people! 

Next chapter will have Rory/Logan goodness!!

The Huntzberger shanghai was a bit hard to write, I always have trouble with writing the Huntzbergers, but oh well.. I actually wanted Mitchum a bit more on Logan's side. I'm not the happiest with the chapter, but I think I'll do a better job at the next chapter.

**Next chapter: ****Back Where I Belong****  
**Take your guess at what happens when looking at the title. :)


	7. Back Where I Belong

**Chapter 7: ****Back Where I Belong**

Rory left the plane and walked through the crowd at that airport, while talking on the phone with her mother.

"So you arrived safely?"

"Yes mom," Rory rolled her eyes. "Stop being so overprotective, your five phone calls within the thirty minutes before I boarded the plane, the twenty messages that you left me while I was on the plane but couldn't answer because I was on the plane and I shut off my phone, and the first call you made the minute after I left the plane, is a bit too much."

"But you've seen The Terminal, and you could end up like Tom Hanks," Lorelai offered.

"One, I'm not male and two, I'm not an immigrant," Rory replied.

"Well you could have lost your passport, and they might not have been able to help you. Then you would have to stick at the airport, where you fall in love with a steward and beg for food," Lorelai rambled.

"But I don't have to, since I have everything right here in my hand," Rory told her mother. "So no worries."

"I'll try. Why did we watch a movie like this a day before you stepped on a plane again?" Lorelai wondered. "It wasn't our best movie call."

"Well it was a lesson well learned, I've learned to stop you the next time you want to rent a Tom Hanks movie," Rory smiled.

"It's not Tom Hanks' fault, it's the plane's fault," Lorelai offered. "Next time you go to San Francisco you can take the train. Much safer for my phone bill."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"So do you know where you'll start looking for Logan yet?" Lorelai asked.

"I have no idea where to begin," Rory offered. "The only thing I have is his phone number, but that would be the easy route and he would know that I'm here, and I plan on making that a surprise. So calling him is not an option."

"No exchange of addresses?" Lorelai wondered.

"Nope."

"You could call his sister, Honor right?" Lorelai offered.

"I could do that," Rory thought about it. "But I'm not sure if she's that big of a fan of me, after I turned down her brother's proposal."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Lorelai told her.

"I'm not willing to take the risk," Rory said as she exited the airport and halted a taxi. She put her belongings in the back of the car, and stepped inside, and told the driver to take her to the hotel she had been the last time she was in San Francisco.

"Chicken," Lorelai coughed.

"I am not," Rory denied it at all costs. "I'm just careful. Cautious."

"You're just scared Sidney Prescott," Lorelai pointed out.

Ignoring her mother, Rory continued. "There has to be an other way to find out where Logan is at."

"Don't you know the company's name where he's working at?" Lorelai suggested once more.

"Oh, I do know that," Rory said happily, though turned sad immediately after that. "Though I can't surprise him there. I don't think he'll appreciate me surprising him at work, especially with all these people that I've never seen before. They'll stare and.."

"You are such a chicken. Honestly I can't believe you haven't enherited my guts. You probably got the lack of guts from your dad," Lorelai joked.

"Very funny," Rory said sarcastically. "I just don't think it's a smart move."

"None of my ideas are apparently a smart move," Lorelai pointed out. "I give up."

A silence entered the conversation, and both Rory and Lorelai were deep in thought.

"What about his friends?" Lorelai suggested. "Shouldn't they know where he is at?"

"You mean Colin and Finn?" Rory wondered.

"Those are the ones I meant yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"I guess they might have an idea yes," Rory thought about it. "Not sure if they're big fans of me either."

"If you think about it like that, then you could make anybody end up like not such a big fan of you," Lorelai reasoned. "Not that I get why people think that way of you."

"I can think of a reason or two," Rory muttered.

"But," Lorelai jumped in. "If you don't give it a shot, then you already know the answer. If you give it a shot, who knows, the result may surprise you in the end."

"Colin and Finn have always been reasonable people," Rory admitted. "Even smacked Logan a few times in my defence."

"See? It may turn out to be a good option. Now obey mommy and call them," Lorelai suggested.

"I may just do that," Rory confirmed. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweets. Just remember to thank me at the wedding," Lorelai smirked.

"Mom!" Rory warned her mother.

"What?"

"We're not even close to ever getting there yet. I think reuniting with Logan is the first step before we even consider that again. I don't think Logan even wants that anymore, at least not anytime soon," Rory told her mother. "If we get back together that is, it's still a very unknown situation."

"I like to see it as a 'When you get back together' situation," Lorelai smiled.

"How can you be so optimistic about this all?"

"Hun, I see you and you're totally in love with this guy, even after this seperation," Lorelai replied. "Given on the fact that he gave his number to you, offered that you could call him whenever you want and the fact that he says that there is still a chance, I'm placing my bet on when you get back together, and not if."

"Thanks mom," Rory smiled.

"No problem, now go call his friends and do something!" Lorelai smirked. "And yes when I say 'do something' it also includes all things dirty. Not that I want to know about afterwards."

"Mom," Rory warned her mother once again.

"Bye bye. Good luck," Lorelai laughed as she hung up, while Rory just smiled.

She seriously thought about calling Colin and Finn, it seemed like the best option, and probably the safest one. Within a few minutes she was in front of the hotel, the same one she had met Logan a few weeks earlier, and she checked into her room.

It took her a solid fifteen minutes before she even had the guts to hit the send button when she reached Colin's number in her cell phone, in her opinion he seemed like the best option, since she wasn't sure in what state Finn occured right now.

It took a few rings before the phone got picked up.

"McCrae," Colin answered his phone.

Rory sighed. "Hi Colin," Rory replied.

It took a while before the voice registered with Colin. "Rory?"

"That's me," Rory smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"How are you?" Colin asked her, no sign of disdain or hateful feelings could be found in his voice.

"Pretty good," Rory replied. "What about you?"

"Pretty good as well," Colin answered. "So what's the occasion?"

"I'm calling you to ask for a favour," Rory admitted.

"A favour?" Colin said, slightly interested. "I assume this has to do with Logan."

"You assumed correctly," Rory confirmed.

"What does this favour entail?" Colin wondered. "You do know that I'm aware that you refused his proposal."

"I know," Rory told him. "I want to talk to Logan."

"Well call him, you know his number," Colin said simply.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise," Rory admitted shyly.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain. But I need to talk to him in private, and for some reason I feel like it should be a surprise of some sorts," Rory explained, not sure if she had explained it that well.

"You want to talk about getting together?" Colin guessed.

"Am I that much of an open book?" Rory wondered.

"Sometimes yes," Colin laughed. "But sure I'll help you. What do you need from me?"

"Well I'm not sure if you're anywhere near Logan right now," Rory wondered. "Not like standing next to him. But in the same area as he is."

"I actually am. We even went out a few nights ago," Colin told her.

"Perfect. You think you can invite him again?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I can try, I'm sure he will accept," Colin responded.

"Thank you Colin. You have no idea," Rory thanked him.

"No problem Gilmore," Colin smiled. "Logan is no fun when you're not around."

Rory smiled at that. "I feel like I should buy you a pony or something. To show you my gratitude," Rory joked.

"Don't worry, as long as you can make me Logan's best man at your wedding then I'm good," Colin laughed.

"You people are all the same," Rory muttered while smiling slightly.

"It's going to be okay Rory," Colin added. "Logan can be stubborn, but keep on fighting, and you'll both get what you want. It's usually how I win with poker, though then I get what I want."

"Thanks Colin," Rory smiled.

"Like I said before, no problem. I"ll ask Logan to meet me around 8, I'll text you with the address we decide on for our supposed 'night out'. See you around Gilmore. Bye!" Colin said as he hung up on the phone, and Rory sighed. Hopefully it would turn out okay.

At night, Logan wondered through the dark, almost deserted, streets of San Francisco. It was Thursday night and hardly anyone was there, bars seemed deserted, and Logan had no idea why Colin had insisted on going out again, even with Finn not joining who wasn't in the area anymore. They had decided on meeting in front of the club, but by now 10 minutes had passed by the time they had originally planned on meeting.

He then saw a figure pass the street, looking a bit like Colin, so he called out to that person.

"Colin?" Logan called out, as he continued to wander through the dark deserted street. Though the person, that turned out not to be Colin, didn't look back or respond but continued on walking.

Rory appeared behind him, and let out a small cough. Logan immediately turned around, and came face to face with the familiair brunette.

"Rory?" Logan wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"I'm meeting with Colin and..," Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"He's not coming," Rory added.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him to bring you here. So we could talk," Rory told him with a slight smile. "In private."

"So you wanted to meet in the middle of the streets?"

"Well technically right before this popular club. It would make sense for you to meet up with Colin here," Rory answered while looking down to the ground. "Didn't want you to suspect anything, to be honest. Perhaps I was a bit too careful about that, and I didn't really think about where we would be talking."

"And the club is closed," Logan added with a slight smile.

"Well I guess I didn't put enough thought into all of this," Rory admitted. "Or that Colin did, because he suggested the place."

Logan smiled, but said nothing in return. Rory in return took a deep breath, before returning her eyes back to him.

"You know, everywhere I go, I see you."

"Rory are you..," Logan started to interfere.

Rory ignored him. "Remember that day when you told me that all you could see was one door and you were being pushed right through it? How you wanted to have opportunities that you picked out yourself, and weren't picked by your father. I wanted that too, I wanted to have those opportunities without something limiting my options, that I wouldn't be limited to one door," Rory explained.

"Rory," Logan started once again..

"No, please let me finish. I need to get this out," Rory took a deep breath, as she gave him a half hearted smile combined with some teary eyes. "When I graduated I thought that I needed to pick the door that left me with the possibility of many carriere options, but I had no idea there was only one door left for me to go through. The door that would lead to you. All of these opportunities I have and am experiencing right now, they mean nothing. They mean nothing when I can't share them with you. They don't give me the joy that they should give me, or the life that I want to live. It's not supposed to be this way."

"So you're saying that...?" Logan wondered, slightly confused.

"I quit my job. It's definite. No turning back. I closed that door, and I'm waiting for you to open the other door," Rory looked at him. "The right door, the one where I belong."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked as he stepped closer to Rory.

"Positive," Rory smiled. "I've seen you walking away from me too often these past few weeks and that won't happen again. I'm not going to let it happen again. You and me, we belong together, I know that now and I'm sorry that I didn't fight for you sooner and that I let you walk away all those times. I love you and I hope you still feel the same way..."

**

* * *

****Author's note:  
**Read, rate and review people! Loving all the reviews, a quick update, I know, but I was anxious to write this chapter, and I'm sorry for it not being the longest chapter. Sorry for the somewhat cliffy, I just thought it was a nice place to end, keep the suspence up for a little while longer.. 

**Next chapter: ****You're My Answer****  
**Logan responds to Rory's admissions..

**  
**


	8. You’re my Answer

**Chapter 8****You're my Answer**

"_I love you and I hope you still feel the same way..."_

Those words kept ringing through his head as soon as she uttered those words.

Here she was, standing before me, and pouring her heart out to him, and she was just waiting for him to say something. He could see the dread in her eyes, not knowing what his answer was going to be.

"You know," Logan started. "This is just stupid."

"Oh," Rory stated as she realized what he may have meant by that.

"No, not like that," Logan assured her with a slight smile. "This whole situation to begin with. It's stupid."

Not sure how to respond to that, Rory remained silent, while looking down to the ground. Logan in the meanwhile stepped a little closer to Rory.

"I do love you," Logan assured her as he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed it a bit. "It's just stupid that we ended up here. I'm stupid for walking away from you just like that.."

"Logan," Rory wanted to interfere.

"No, it's time for you to let me finish now," Logan smiled.

"Okay," Rory nodded in return.

"I was stupid when I walked away from you when you graduated. It was wrong of me to give you this ultimatum," Logan told her. "It took me a while before I realised that and after a while I was afraid it was too late to ever get you back. Then you showed up here, we talked and as much as I wanted to be with you again. I couldn't."

Logan took a deep breath and he noticed how Rory kept looking at him the entire time as he spoke.

"I couldn't get back together just like that, because even though it was wrong for me to give you that ultimatum back then, and maybe we could have done long distance, it wouldn't work if we had done that a few weeks ago. When I proposed you didn't have a job, and I get that you felt like I limited you, but now you were travelling Rory. Something you've wanted to do your entire life, and when you offered to quit your job..." Logan paused as he looked at her. "I couldn't let you do that, not just for me, not in the spur of the moment. Do you get that?"

"I get that," Rory confirmed for him and a silence overcame them.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" Logan asked as she kept looking at their entwined fingers.

"By quitting my job?" Rory wondered and Logan nodded in return. "Without a doubt. It didn't make me happy, not like I thought it would."

"So have you found a new job yet?" Logan wondered.

"I get to work for Hugo's company, for that online paper for the time being," Rory told him. "But I was so caught up with making things right with you again that I forgot to check what the papers send me in response to my resumé, so I need to go back to Stars Hollow for that. According to my mother it's a box with millions of letters. I think she's exeggerating a bit."

"So you have to go back?" Logan wondered. "To Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed. "Once I find an apartment here, I go back to Stars Hollow, get my stuff and move it back here."

"You're really staying here?" Logan asked once again, not quite being able to grasp that concept just yet.

"I am," Rory smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then stay with me," Logan offered.

Rory smiled at the offer, but shook her head. "I can't."

Logan was slightly confused by that. "Why not?"

"It's too fast," Rory explained but she could see that he remained confused, so Rory explained herself a bit more. "I know that we lived together before, but things are different now. Perhaps a little awkward at first because a lot has happened, and we shouldn't rush things."

"Okay," Logan nodded, understanding her a little bit. "I get that."

"Besides we haven't even figured out where we are going from here on," Rory told him. "We need to figure that out."

"Well we're back together now," Logan said simply as he moved a bit closer to her, ready to kiss her. "Now that we figured that out."

"Logan," Rory warned him. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Logan told her. "Rory, we can't figure out everything in one night. There's probably a few things we need to discuss a bit more, especially the fact that you're going to look for your own apartment, I don't like it. But we still have tomorrow, and this weekend and the rest of our lives to figure those things out."

Rory sighed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Logan smirked.

"Yes you're right," Rory mocked him with a smile. 'I hate it when you are right."

"So let's enjoy the moment for now, okay?" Logan offered as he leaned in to kiss her.

She had forgotten how wonderful his lips had tasted, but the minute her lips came in touch with his, she knew how much she loved how he felt, tasted and could just make her stomach drop just like that.

She lift her arms up and lay them around his neck as she pulled him closer, wanting to savor the moment and the feeling. Logan in the meanwhile pulled Rory closer by placing his hands on her lower back and let them rest there..

For a few minutes they just stood there, kissing each other in the middle of the street.

After a while Rory pulled back though and looked at him.

"I do want to talk about a few things though," Rory admitted shyly, as Logan just smiled.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't want to do that," Logan told her. "Maybe I can convince you a bit more about moving in with me. But first let's eat, I know a restaurant nearby that has excellent food."

"I'm starving," Rory admitted as she let Logan guide her through the streets, with his hand on her back, to the restaurant. Luckily there was an empty table available.

They placed their orders and received their drinks.

"So about the moving in part," Rory sighed. "Well let's start about that."

"Okay," Logan said, he wasn't sure what to expect from Rory about this. From what he could tell she didn't seem that set on it yet. "Why don't you want to move in with me?"

"Well it's not about you," Rory started. "It's more about me. As cliché as that may sound." Logan stiffled a small laugh.

"I love living with you, I hated that we couldn't do that this past year and I loved it when we were able to spend the nights together, share the same bed," Rory smiled at the memories. "It's more about the house you want me to move into."

"The house?"

"The house that you made all these plans with a couple of months ago, with that avocado tree you know," Rory explained. "Well you live in it, so of course you know, so that was stupid of me to say."

"Rory," Logan interrupted her, not wanting her to rant like she always did that made her not talk about the topic at hand anymore.

"Right, focus," Rory told herself as Logan just smiled. "I just feel like I'm not deserving of living there, in that house."

"You do deserve it," Logan assured her. "Why else do you think I bought it in the first place?"

"I just feel like I don't deserve it, because I ruined your big plans by not accepting your proposal and it may sound stupid, my reasons, but I feel like I need to feel deserving of the house," Rory explained. "I want us to be on the right track again, figure things out that need to be talked about before I... well we take that next step again of moving in with each other."

"But," Logan tried to interrupt, but Rory continued her rant.

"No I'm not done yet," Rory told him, and Logan just smiled. He loved seeing her rant like this, it was good to see her rant again. "You need to remember that this house has a huge meaning to me, and it may sound silly, and maybe it's a Rory Gilmore thing to do, who knows? But I think the first step would have to be just driving past the house, see what it looks like. Second step, stopping in front of the house, you know to see what it looks like. Third step, actually getting into the house. Fourth step, come to your house more often to adjust to it. And the fifth and final step would be me moving into your house."

"Wow, you have a five step plan," Logan mocked. "I can't argue with that."

"Logan, I'm serious," Rory told him.

"So am I," Logan laughed. "I can't argue with that plan. Apart from the fact that it's ridiculous. I'm not going to drive past my house, what would the neighbours think?"

"Yes what would the neighbours think if you brought a girl home?" Rory thought out loud.

"Well it's no Wisteria lane, so there won't be much gossip," Logan assured her. "Rory it will be fine. I'm not going to follow your five step plan, but we'll take it slowly if you want. You don't have to come to my house right away, we can just do that when you're ready. Okay?"

"Okay," Rory agreed as she sighed. "I did like my five step plan though."

"I'm sure you did," Logan laughed.

"I can't believe you kept the house though," Rory admitted. "I'm not sure if I could have done it if I were in your position."

"It wasn't easy," Logan admitted truthfully. "But I paid for it so I didn't have much choice. Once I came here for the first time I realised how stupid it was that I already arranged the house and our entire life without talking to you about it."

"We never really talked about how things would go if you would get a job," Rory admitted. "We were both a little too focused on where we would go if I got a job, even when you were searching for a job."

"We're a bunch of idiots," Logan joked, and he caused Rory to laugh.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "You'd think Yale would have taught us better."

"So freak out moment is over?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, it's over," Rory smiled.

"I still find it a waste of money thought that you'll need to buy your own place," Logan admitted.

"Well I can't stay in that hotel for I don't know how long," Rory told him. "I could always rent a small apartment I guess. But first a job, and going back to Stars Hollow."

"That's expensive, those trips," Logan said.

"And tiring," Rory added.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Logan wondered. "I was thinking the day after tomorrow, I'll stay in Stars Hollow for two to three days."

"For some mother and daughter time?" Logan asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we haven't had much time for that these past few months," Rory explained. "And it will be nice, before I head out here."

"Is she happy that you quit your job?"

"Happy is the wrong word, but she also knew I wasn't happy on the road," Rory explained. "I think deep down she knows that this is right. I think she just has trouble accepting the fact that I'm a big girl now. I need to spread my wings."

The waiter came and brought their meals, they thanked him.

"Hey Rory," Logan said.

"Yeah?"

"This feels good right?"

"Very good," Rory agreed with a smile as they began to eat and enjoy each other's prescence.

Later that night, Logan dropped Rory off at her hotel.

"Come on!" Rory begged him.

"Rory no."

"Why not?"

"We are not going to do it," Logan added.

"Why not? Please!"

"No."

"Please?" Rory asked him once again, this time bringing out her puppy eyes.

Logan smirked as he noticed what she was trying to do. "No."

"What do you have against Zodiac and Robert Downey Jr.?" Rory wondered.

"Nothing," Logan explained. "I just don't like to watch him past midnight."

"Does he give you bad dreams?" Rory joked with a smile.

"That's it," Logan laughed. "You'd only get me up there with Robert Downey Jr., if it were the Iron Man movie, which isn't released yet so no such luck for you. I have to go Rory."

"I don't want you to," Rory pouted.

"Yeah I got that message," Logan smirked.

"Why don't you stay here?" Rory wondered. "There's plenty of room."

"I would love to stay, you have no idea," Logan smiled as he took her hands into his. "But I can't. I have a meeting at 8 in the morning."

"You can go to that meeting tomorrow morning if you stay here," Rory told him matter of factly.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" Logan asked her.

She looked at him, and he wore some real casual clothing. Just a normal pair of black pants, and a simple sweater, but all in all a great look on Logan.

"Yes, and I like it."

Logan laughed. "But I can't wear it to the business meeting tomorrow. I'll need my suit."

"You could leave early tomorrow morning," Rory suggested.

"Yeah I don't see that happening," Logan stated.

"Why not?" Rory gasped.

"I'm already having trouble leaving now, just imagine how hard it will be tomorrow morning if I stayed. Besides you wanted to take it slow," Logan smiled.

"Not this slow," Rory pouted.

"Stop pouting," Logan smirked as he leaned forward to plant another kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed, but it was followed with a smile. "With Colin right?"

"Yeah it's his last night in town. I hope you don't mind," Logan told her.

"No not at all," Rory assured him with a big smile. "It will be nice to see him."

"Good," Logan smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Rory smiled as she saw Logan walking away from the hotel. This time though he wasn't walking away for good, he would come back, and she couldn't be happier..

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Read, rate and review people! Loving all the reviews!

At this moment I'm wondering though how much longer I need to keep this fic up and when I should end it.. Kind of a hard decision to make. I'm trying to figure out what kind of real issues are still bottled up in them so it may take a while for the next update to happen.

**  
**

**  
**


	9. Dinner for Three

**Chapter ****9: ****Dinner for Three**

"It has one bedroom, a kitchen, a small bathroom and a living area," the realtor told Rory as they looked at the third apartment of that day. There weren't a lot of apartments that was in Rory's price range and she didn't want an expensive apartment either, because she knew that she wouldn't be living in it for years to come. As long as it was clean and well maintained and in a nice neighbourhood. Logan had insisted that she found a good neighbourhood, and not a 'ghetto' as he so nicely put it.

"Oh, and I almost forgot about that little room, which is a bit too small to place a bed in, but you can put some of your stuff away in it," the realtor told Rory with a smile.

"It's a nice apartment," Rory commented. "As were the other two."

"They were all good, and had a very nice price as well," the realtor had told Rory. "The rent isn't that high luckily."

"No ghetto's in the neighbourhood?" Rory asked with a smile.

"No," the realtor replied with a smile.

"Can I think about it some more?"

"Of course you can," the realtor had told her. "I think you've seen enough for today. There are more apartments but they're on the other side of the city."

"In the ghetto?" Rory laughed.

"Not the ghetto, but I have to honestly admit the houses are maintained less good then the three you've seen today," he admitted honestly.

"Thank you. I think I need to clear my head and I'll let you know within the next few days if I take any of these or if I'll want to see more," Rory thanked the man as they walked out of the empty apartment and out to the street where they bid goodbye.

Rory hailed a taxi and headed back to the hotel. In an hour Logan would pick her up for diner with Colin.

She didn't know what to expect of Colin, she had to admit. He had sounded friendly, and perhaps even happy to hear from Rory again, though it could all be an act. Rory knew they were masters at acting to be fine with something, and on the phone it was easy as well. She would just have to wait and see what the night would bring.

"Are you sure Colin is going to be fine with me, being there?" Rory wondered, as she and Logan were walking down to the restaurant they had agreed on with Colin.

"He's going to be fine," Logan confirmed. "Didn't you also talk with him earlier this week?"

"Well I did," Rory said.

"And didn't he seem okay with you calling him, and talking to you?" Logan questioned her.

"He did," Rory confirmed.

"Then why are you worrying so much?"

"Because on the phone it's really easy to act like things are okay," Rory explained. "I can't detect if he's lying or not on the phone. Unlike you. I can so tell when you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, like the time when you said that you said that you just wanted a quiet night on the couch on our 1 year anniversairy," Rory explained. "No boyfriend would let that go by unnoticed, and you always want to be the best at whatever you do, so you saying you had nothing planned except for take out and a movie. Well I did not buy that."

"What can I say Ace," Logan started. "I just love surprising you, or fooling with you. You had no idea what to expect."

"Yes which ended up with me in a fancy dress at a small cafeteria," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well that's where we first ate when we agreed on becoming a boyfriend and girlfriend, we went to a cafeteria to go through the details," Logan explained.

"But I was overdressed," Rory pouted. "Now I seemed like a stuck up girl who thought that a cafeteria was beneath her."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things."

Rory sighed. "Why are we walking again?"

"Because a car doesn't allow me to hold my girlfriend like I am doing right now," Logan smirked as he pulled Rory closer to him with the hand that he had placed around her waist.

"Cute," Rory smiled as she leaned more into his chest.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the restaurant, where Colin already waited for them.

"Hey Huntzberger," Colin shook hands with Logan as he acknowledged Rory with what seemed a sincere smile. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Colin, nice to see you again," Rory smiled as both she and Logan took a seat at the table. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Colin replied. "What about you?"

"Really good," Rory smiled brightly as she smiled at Logan as well.

"So Logan told me that you quit your job," Colin started off. "That's pretty big of you."

"Well I wasn't happy," Rory admitted. "I had no problem quitting it to be honest. It was more of a relief when I finally did. So what have you been up to?"

"Same thing as your boyfriend over there, throwing myself into work," Colin smirked.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you guys would actually throw yourself into your work," Rory laughed.

"It was bound to happen one day," Colin shrugged.

The next hour they spend talking about what had been going on in their lives the past few months. Where they had gone for business, and other special things that had occured in their lives.

"So how are things personally?" Rory wondered. "Any women in your life?"

"Well," Colin started as he slightly blushed, Rory had never seen that on him before. "No."

"Ha," Rory said. "Like I believe that. What's her name?"

"Yeah Colin do tell. You never told me about a lady in your life," Logan joined Rory.

"Maybe we should guess," Rory suggested.

"Maybe we don't know her," Logan told his girlfriend.

Colin became slightly uncomfortable, and both Rory and Logan noticed that. "I think we do."

"Juliet?" Logan guessed and Colin scoffed. "I guess that's a no."

"Rosemary?" Rory offered.

"Finn would kill him," Logan laughed.

"Is Finn still into Rosemary?" Rory wondered, it had been a while since she had seen Finn. She hadn't really spoken to either Finn nor Colin during her senior year and ever since they had graduated from Yale.

"Always has been, probably always will be," Logan smiled. "And nobody touches a redhead. Especially one that Finn has laid an eye on."

Rory laughed. "Some things never change."

Colin remained silent during their guessing game.

"Who did we forget?" Rory thought out loud.

"Stephanie," Logan smiled, and he noticed how Colin reddened. "I knew it."

"Stephanie?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah you've met her," Logan said. "Actually quite a long time ago. She was with us in the van when we took you out on that Life and Death Brigade outing."

"The perky blonde?" Rory wondered.

"That's the one," Logan confirmed. "Oh wow, how long has it been since I talked to her."

"One year," Colin spoke up. "She told me that you had to call her again. She's a bit mad."

"Well London kept me occupied a year ago," Logan told his friend.

"Tell her that. I don't think she'll buy it," Colin laughed.

Logan joined him in laughing. "So you and Steph huh? How did that happen?"

"We just happened to run into each other," Colin explained.

"Where?" Logan wondered.

"Boston," Colin added, and noticed the slightly confused looks of both Rory and Logan. "I was there on business, and she was there to visit family and to shop of course."

"So you're dating her?" Rory spoke up.

"Yes," Colin confirmed firmly.

"Exclusively?" Logan wondered.

"Yes," Colin confirmed again.

"Wow," Logan said. "Your lifelong dream has finally come true."

"Stop it," Colin warned him.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked Logan, becoming curious.

"Colin has had a crush on Stephanie since at least high school, maybe even the daiper days," Logan laughed.

"That's why I hate talking about my private life," Colin grunted as Rory and Logan laughed.

The rest of diner went by quickly, Logan had inquired a bit more about Colin and Stephanie and they had agreed on meeting again, with Stephanie this time.

After they had bid their goodbyes to Colin, Logan walked Rory back to the hotel.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Logan told her.

"What do you want to hear?" Rory asked him with a smile. "A 'You told me so'?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Logan smiled as he pulled her to him a bit as they walked back to the hotel. "So I never heard you talk about the apartments you saw today. Were there any good ones?"

"Some were nice," Rory said simply. "I'm not looking for something big or that blows me away. I'll take anything really."

"As long as it's in a safe neighbourhood," Logan added with a smile.

Rory laughed. "I told my realtor that any appartment he would show me would have to be in a safe neighbourhood. Which they were."

"So you made up your mind yet?" Logan wondered. "Do you know which apartment you're going to choose?"

"Not yet," Rory told him honestly. "I'm going to take a few days to think about that. I am going back to Stars Hollow, so when I see how much stuff I have maybe I can decide which apartment is better."

"All your books do need a spot," Logan smirked.

Rory laughed.

"So tomorrow huh?" Logan said. "Back to Stars Hollow."

"Yeah," Rory said. "I can't wait really."

Logan smiled, though it came with a slight frown. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe Monday," Rory shrugged. "Or Tuesday."

"If you knew when you'd come back, I could arrange a car to pick you up, along with all of your stuff," Logan suggested.

"That's not necessary, I can grab a cab," Rory smiled appreciatively at him.

Logan sighed. "With all of your stuff? You think that can fit into one cab?" Logan mocked.

"And it would fit into one of the cars you would arrange?" Rory countered.

"Well I could arrange two cars, one for you and one for your stuff," Logan smirked.

"I'll think about it. It would be a great solution to the problem on how I'm going to get all of my stuff with me from the airport," Rory thought out loud.

"And I would know when you'll be back," Logan smiled sheepishly.

Rory looked at him with a smile, and noticed some fear in his eyes, and the discomfort he actually had about the topic of Stars Hollow.

"I'll be back you know," Rory assured him. "I will be back."

"I know you will."

"I think you're doubting it," Rory said truthfully, which he nodded to in response. "Which you shouldn't. I chose you Logan. I want to be with you. Here," Rory emphasized. "In San Francisco."

"I know," Logan sighed as they reached Rory's hotel and remained in front of it. "I'm just afraid that this is all a dream Ace. That I'm going to wake up one day with you not next to me in bed."

"Well I might be in the bathroom, you should check that first before you panic," Rory joked.

"I'm serious," Logan added.

"Me too," Rory smiled as she kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry!"

"I'll try,"

"And I'll be back on Tuesday," Rory smiled as she kissed him once more, which he happily returned.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Logan wondered.

"Tomorrow morning, around ten," Rory smiled.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"I guess it is," Rory sighed. "Unless you come with me to my room."

"Rory," Logan warned.

"Come on," Rory pouted as she pulled his arm a bit.

"You wanted to take it slow," Logan smiled.

"I would have never suggested it if I knew you would take it this slow," Rory smiled. "I'm going to not see you for like 3 whole days. I've just gotten used to you."

"We've been back together since yesterday," Logan tried to make a point.

"Then you can see how usually I get used to you, and how you fit into my life," Rory smirked.

"Cheesy," Logan smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Please?"

"I'm not going up there with you," Logan told her with a smile, as much as he had to fight himself on that. He would love to just spend time with her some more, but he knew that once they would hit that room, it would definitely become more. Their bodies were already yearning for each other outside of that room. If they would only come near a bed, he knew what would happen, and he wanted to take it slow.

"Why not?" Rory pouted.

"Because I've learned to resist that face of yours when you start pouting," Logan smirked.

"I guess I need to work on that a bit more," Rory muttered with a smile.

"And I at least have to give you something to come back to," Logan smirked. "I can't let you have the full package already."

"I've already had it you know," Rory smiled. "I've seen the full package."

"Well you haven't seen it for a whole three months," Logan pointed out as he joked. "I'm pretty sure that you are totally wanting this body."

"Arrogant ass," Rory muttered.

"I love you too," Logan smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I gotta go Ace. Otherwise we're never going to say goodbye."

"Well I don't want to yet," Rory smiled.

"You're very clingy," Logan pointed out.

"I think I just want you, as you pointed out before," Rory joked as she leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too."

Logan gave her another small peck. "Bye Ace. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

With that Logan took a step back and gave her a small wave as he walked away from the hotel. Rory sighed, she knew he was being considerate and pretty much doing what she wanted to do.

It was going to be three long lonely days in Stars Hollow. It was weird how after only 1 day, somebody could so easily step back into your life and become a part of it again. But it felt good, and she couldn't wait to come back to him. To San Francisco. To her new home.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Read, rate and review people! Loving all the reviews!  
What can I say, I love Colin/Stephanie. Fics made me love them! Lol I publicly admit that.

I've decided that there will be 3 more chapters for this story. I don't want to drag it on.

**  
**

**Next chapter: Our Hearts are Growing Up**

Rory is back in Stars Hollow with Lorelai, while Logan is still in San Francisco.


End file.
